Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other electronic access devices are increasingly being used to view, download, share, and/or access various types of media content programming.
While a plethora of media content programming is available to users of such access devices, the actual content of such programming is fixed and statically defined by the content provider. However, viewers of a media content program often have divergent interests. Hence, it would be desirable to be able to present personalized versions of the same media content program to each of a plurality of viewers based on the particular preferences of each viewer.